Junior Year Drama
by YumiSplash
Summary: Parties, Drama, Relationships, Back Stabers, Double Crossers, and more. William, a new student, starts at Kadic High and thats when all the trouble starts. WxY UxY OxA


**I'm back! Yea I know I haven't wrote any stories in a long time but I plan on making my come back! And I'll apologize right now for not finishing most of my stories, but I promise you I'll finish any stories I start for now on!**

**Chapter 1**

**This story is mostly in Yumis POV, if it changes I'll let you know **

**Setting: Summer vacation is ending and so far Yumi and Odd have returned to the school.**

"Yumi Yumi!" Odd shouted from the hallway. "Hurry up were going to be late!"

"Hold on Odd!" Yumi shouted through the door. "I would honestly be happy to be late to this stupid movie!" Yumi mumbles as she opened the door.

Odd looked at her and laughed. She was wearing a short red and black checkered skirt, black tank top with knee high buckle up boots. Odd on the other hand was wearing purple shorts, a white purple t-shirt with the number 23 in purple lettering on the front and purple converse. "This is why I hang around you. Your style is the same as mine!"

"Yumi rolled her eyes and the two headed down the hallway. "Same style? Odd, look at your wardrobe, all your clothes are associated with the color purple. Me on the other hand, I like black, funky styled clothing."

As they walked out into the main lobby Yumi told Odd to wait for her as she walked over to the vending machines . "Better to sneak in drink you pay a dollar for in a purse then paying $2.50 for the same thing at the theater. " she said to herself. When she turned to head back towards Odd a strange boy a little taller than she bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." he said. "I'm William, I just settled in today, I guess you can call me the freshman at Kadic even though I'm a Junior." he laughed.

"Fascinating. I really don't care." Yumi replied and continued to walk.

"Wait!" William shouted as he ran after her. " I didn't even catch your name."

Yumi looked at him and she could feel her anger rising out of annoyance. "Yumi." she replied in a nasty tone and then walked off.

Odd, who was standing by the front doors, jumped in the air being all silly like. "Were going to be late!"

"Relax Odd." Yumi said. "The show doesn't start till seven. Its only five thirty."

"Yea I know, but I want to make sure we get tickets before there sold out."

"Odd, I hate to tell you this but Zombies vs. the Mole Men was a total flop last year. What makes you think people are going to be hurrying back to opening night for Zombies vs. Mole Men 2?"

"Yea but that's because people don't have the mind that I do! They can't see the total trill in it like I can!"

When they walked into the theater to purchase the tickets Yumi wanted to kill Odd because he had forgotten his money and she had to pay for him. "No wonder girls dump you after the first date." Yumi whispered as they sat and watched the previews for upcoming movies.

"Very funny." Odd replied in a sarcastic tone. "Oh I got to go see that!" He shouted as he stood up and popcorn went everywhere.

Yumi shook her head and sank down lower into her seat. "Remind me why I came with you again."

"Simple, you felt bad since Ulrich didn't come back yet and he always goes with me to these things so you went instead. Now that's a true friend." Odd answered as he grabbed her hand and raised it in the air.

Yumi rolled her eyes because she had a gut feeling that this was going to be a very long two hours.

------------------------------

Later that night after the movie Odd and Yumi went back to Odds dorm to talk and just hang out. Yumi told him about the strange new person who bumped into her earlier in the hallway. Odd, of course, started making fun of her instantly saying that she has a new admirer and how Ulrich now has competition.

"Oh knock it off." Yumi jokingly shouted as her face went red. She looked down at Kiwi who was staring up at her. "Me and him are just friends and nothing more, how many times do I have to tell you that."

"But do you like him?" Odd grinned.

Yumi thought for a moment and looked back with a grin of her own. "What about you and Aelita? You should just ask her out already!"

"Hey this conversation is about you, don't try to change it around!" Odd hissed as she threw a pillow at Yumi.

Yumi caught it before it hit her and sent it sailing back. "Anyways, when is Ulrich and Jeremy coming back?"

"Not sure, Ulrich said in his last that he was grounded from the computer because of his grades then never heard from him again. Jeremy on the other hand should be here a about a day or so before class starts. Any word about Aelita?"

"I was just talking to her on my messenger before we went to the movies, she should be here in a couple days, she's just finishing a project that her and her dad started."

"What kind of project?" Odd asked while he stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Not sure, I think it had something to do with measuring algae in the ocean or something. There making a scale model and yea… no clue. What are you doing?"

Odd was in his bathroom digging for something under the sink. He made a few noises has he got annoyed. "Something." Was all he said.

"Weirdo." Yumi mumbled then yawned. "I'll see you later ok." She got up and gave Kiwi a pat on the head and left.

"BINGO!" Odd shouted as he jumped up with a bag of potato chips in his hand. "Where'd you go?"

------------------------

Yumi walked down the long hallway and the only noise that could be heard was the faint noise of a TV. When she turned to go down the stairwell she noticed a blue bouncy ball on the ground. She stopped to pick it up figuring that she could give to Odd tomorrow to amuse himself with. When she stood up and turned back around she fell backwards. Shocked at what just happened she looked up and saw William looking down at her. "Do you mind!" she hissed

"I think you bumped into me." William replied as he held his hand out to help her up.

Yumi rolled her eyes and got up on her own without his help. "Sorry then." She replied with a bit of sourness in her voice. I just stopped to pick something up. I didn't mean to crash into you."

"That's twice today." William smirked. "So did you have a nice time with you boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND!" Yumi busted out laughing. "YOU THOUGHT ODD WAS MY BOYFRIEND?"

"I'm not calling you odd." William quickly replied

"No no, the person I was with. You know the blonde spiked hair with the purple dot in the center and a very messed up sense of style, his name is Odd."

"So he's not you boyfriend?"

"Heck no!" Yumi said still laughing "He's just my friend is all. Wow, me and Odd as a couple." Yumi cracked up laughing again.

William just stood staring at Yumi letting his mind wonder as she giggled.

"Well I'm falling asleep as I stand here." Yumi said when she finally calmed down. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." William replied as he began to smile. Through his eyes Yumi was perfect. He had only seen her twice and both completely by accident and just by looking at her and seeing her laugh in that brief moment he was already starting to have a crush. :Do you have a screen name?" he asked shyly.

"Yea why?" Yumi asked now staring hard at him. "Only my closest friends have it because as you can see I'm not the most popular girl in school."

"But your beautiful!" William replied as his fingers twitched and a crooked smile merge don his face.

Yumi stared at him dumbfounded then went to say something but stopped before a word came out then said "I better be going." then walked passed him down the stairs.

When she got to her dorm she fiddled in her purse for the key and unlocked the lock. She walked in and quietly closed the door so she wouldn't wake any of the neighboring students that were trying to sleep. She threw her purse on her dresser and went into the bathroom.

_The nerve of him! _Yumi thought as she slipped off her clothes _Asking me for my screen name like that, no one has it except for Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and my little brother. _she put on her pajamas then turned off the bathroom light. _He said I was beautiful! _Yumi crawled under her black and purple blanket on her bed. _No one has ever told me that before, _She reached over and switched off the main dorm light, _not even Ulrich. _She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. _I know Ulrich likes me I do, but he's my friend and it would be way to weird. I know he thinks I'm beautiful as well and is just to shy to say it but that's the first time someone who I just met told me right out. _She stretched and rolled over on her opposite side before getting settled then fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------

The next morning Yumi awoke to the sun shining in threw her black blinds she had hanging on two windows in her dorm. The best part of having the last dorm on the hallway was that it was in a corner and the corner rooms were the biggest. She opened her eyes and glanced at her gothic Hello Kitty alarm clock which read 10:43am. She rolled over and started at the collage she had on her wall of all her friends over the past years they have spent together at Kadic. She smiled to herself when she looked at the picture of Odd and Ulrich at the pool because Odd was eating a cheeseburger while sitting on the bench and Ulrich was behind him making monkey faces while he ate. _That kid lives for food._ she thought then turned her attention to one of Jeremy who was in his dorm laying on his bed with his brand-new laptop that his dad had given him for his 13th birthday three years ago going on four. _Hard to believe we were friends for that long_. The last picture she gazed at was the one taken at the last school dance before there sophomore year ended. It was of Aelita on stage being the DJ.

By now it was almost 11am when she got out of bed and turned the TV on that was propped on the dresser. After turning the volume up and putting the weather channel on she changed into black shorts and Green Day logo tank top. _Nice weather for a jog _she whispered to herself when she saw the temperature outside and turned off the TV. She slid he dorm key into the pocket then put on her Nikes before leaving her room.

At least three times a week if the weather was nice she liked to go for a morning run so she would stay in shape. Her routine was twice around the park on campus before heading back to the main dormitory building for a shower. After her run she walked back into the main hall panting and was a bit sweated up since it was nearly 90 degrees outside. She turned to go threw the doors that led to the dorms when she saw him.

"You look tired." William said as he looked at her exhausted body. "Go for a run?"

"What do you think?" she said between breaths. "I was just heading back to my dorm to take a shower."

William ran his fingers through his hair and stumbled over a couple of sentences before finally asking. "Well afterwards, do you want to go get breakfast with me? I'll pay. My family's wealthy so you don't have to worry about the money."

**Bum Bum Bum! Will Yumi say yes or no?!**

**Let me know what you think she should say in your reviews!**

**Hopefully next chapter will be up next week. Goal: 5 reviews? **


End file.
